


The girl who felt no fear and the man who fed on it.

by shallograves



Series: Annie Marsh [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best friends with a monster, Choking, Death, F/M, Georgie didn't die, Half cute/half dark, Missing her friend, Other, Pennywise confused by a fearless girl, Smut with older characters, Strong!Beverly, no underage smut, not much death, pennywise and older Annie, sleeping pennywise, well not really death because yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallograves/pseuds/shallograves
Summary: Annie Marsh was born just wrong.Everyone in Derry knew it, she was an odd girl, belonging to an odd family. But during a flood, the fates decide to intervene and it is her who meets the dancing clown.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! So I am making a Pennywise/IT fanfiction with my own OC Annie Marsh. This will start when Annie is really young, about nine and a half. And will continue until she is about 38 or so. This story will include very dark parts, as this is still Horror.

_ A rare genetic condition that leaves people  _ **_unable to feel fear_ ** _ provides clues about which regions in the brain regulate the emotion — and which may not. ... SM has Urbach-Wiethe disease, a genetic disorder that only affects a few hundred people worldwide. _

 

The storm began as storms usually do, with a showering of rain and the loud boom of thunder. While most of Derry slept in their beds, the rain began to pour, drenching the small town in Maine in what would be called the “worst storm since the flood”. It was so bad by the next morning when the people woke up, that most stores closed down. Even the butcher had boarded everything up to keep the water at bay. 

 

Now, most of the citizens of Derry couldn’t tell you exactly what happened next, if it was imagination fueled by boredom or maybe hallucination from a temporary bout of insanity, but it happened. 

 

It happened on Neibolt street. 

 

The growl could be heard for blocks and blocks, loud and thundering, most assuming it was thunder in fact. The sound of flesh on stone, one could almost describe it as fingernails clawing to climb up a well. If anyone was in the house on Neibolt street, if anyone heard the growl and the sickening sound of a body being dragged across the rotting wooden floors…

 

They weren’t alive long enough to tell anyone about it. 

 

It had awoken. 

 

In a different world, a darker one, Georgie Denbrough would have been out in the storm to play. But like his brother Bill, he had caught the flu, stuck in bed right next to his big brother, both of them listening to the radio and their mother play clair de lune. Georgie would not go out with his yellow rain coat, with his boat, he would not meet It. 

 

Instead, a different sort of story was built during the eighth day of the storm. 

 

Her name was Annie Marsh. And she was the younger sister of Beverly Marsh, who in another world would have been drawn into the fight against a monster in the sewer. Like her sister, she had red hair, long and curly. She was smaller than Bev had been at her age, a ripe age of 9 and a half. 

 

Annie Marsh was the apple of her sisters eye. The light in the darkness. Their father was controlling and mean, often pushing the boundaries on what was acceptable as a father. Sometimes, when Annie slept, he tried to push it further with the older of the Marsh girls. But she wasn’t weak, she was strong, in this world she had Annie and knew if she gave him an inch he would take a mile. So she kept her father on a tight leash, pretending when Annie was awake that it was okay. 

 

And becoming a viper when she was asleep. 

 

It was on the same day that Georgie Denbrough would have gone missing, that Annie Marsh met her first friend in the world. (Sisters didn’t count.)

  
  


**Pennywise Meet Annie**

 

“Look you have to be home before dark, or Daddy will get cross with both of us. “ Beverly reminded the small girl for the eighth time as she made sure the girl was completely bundled. There was a small break in the rain, sun shining and throwing spectacular rainbows across the pavement. 

 

“Yes I know Bee.” Beverly couldn’t help but give Annie a wild smile at the nickname. Ever since her baby sister had ripped her way into the world, she had called her Bee. Buzzing bumble bee beverly. Every year, she made her a picture of a bee except this year. 

 

This year, Annie had been old enough to do Beverly’s old paper route, and so she bought her a bumble bee pendant that Beverly never took off. 

 

“Be careful of the storm drains, you could fall in.” Annie rolled her eyes, sure she was small enough to fit in one but the rain had stopped and the flooding had gone down. She was sure she would be fine. 

 

“I know, Bee can I go now?” Annie switched from foot to foot, big blue eyes begging her to let her out. School had been out for a week, and she was antsy. Their apartment wasn’t big enough for her to really run around like she wanted. 

 

“Yeah get out before I change my mind you swamp rat.” Beverly mimicked the look her sister gave her, scrunching up her nose and sticking out her tongue. She watched the small girl slam her way out of the apartment, wincing when she slammed the door shut. 

 

Annie was happy out in the damp air. Her lungs expanded and she kicked the water, careful not to get any in her gloshes. Then her daddy would be mad about wet socks. Not that Annie cared much, she more of worried about Beverly. 

 

Her big sister was a worry wort. 

 

“Rain rain go away. “ She sang as she twirled, careful to keep watch for cars. Waving to anyone who opened their blinds to look out to see what the noise was, she kept singing, hoping from one foot to another, making the water splash up. 

 

It was almost an hour before she finally slowed down, humming her favorite song under her breath. Tapping her fingers across the wooden posts that some worker had left, she headed towards the drain, standing far back enough that the water had no chance of sweeping her in. 

 

Bending over, she watched the sun reflect off the rushing water, before her eyes drifted up, and met the eyes of another curious set of eyes. 

 

Now, Annie Marsh has to be explained before you go any further into her story. Annie was born wrong, born early, tearing her way out of her mother with a force that sapped all the strength from the woman. She didn’t die from childbirth but from the flu months later. She was tiny the nurses were sure she wouldn’t eat, that she would die. In fact, for the first day of her wailing life, she didn’t drink at all. 

 

Annie Marsh was a stubborn girl, even as a newborn. 

 

But see, as she looked into those yellow demon eyes in the sewer, she never felt the way Georgie had when he had gazed into them. Or as her sister would later on. Annie marsh was born wrong in the way she couldn’t feel the one thing the ungodly creature fed on. 

 

Annie Marsh didn’t feel fear. 


	2. The girl who feared nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise meets Annie Marsh and finds out she fears nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> flashback bullying  
> (have had this happen to me) bullies peeing on victim.   
> cannibalism (tho is it really?)

**The girl who didn’t feel fear.**

 

“How did you get down there? Do you need help getting out?” 

 

It was such an innocent question. One the creature had to pause and think about. Obviously, this girl was different, he couldn’t smell the sweet sweet scent of  _ fear _ coming off of her at all. Not even when he stepped further into the ray of light illuminating the opening of the sewer. In fact, when he pushed into her mushy brain and searched. 

 

He couldn’t find one thing this small thing was afraid of. Heights, loved them, beetles and bugs, fascinated her. In fact, she had no fears, not even irrational ones. It disgusted him, something the creature wasn’t used to feeling. Without fear, her meat would taste off. 

 

She wouldn’t fill him up like he needed. 

 

“I would very much like the help… Annie.” He plucked her name from her head like a grape, surprise filling her blue eyes.

 

“Okay, but um… Here stick out your arm and I’ll try to pull you out okay?” Annie knew better than to talk to strangers but he seemed okay. And she often saw Beverly help complete strangers, usually older ladies but still. She also knew better than to get close to the drain, but it didn’t bother her. She would be perfectly fine. 

 

The creature let her see his perfect row of sharp thin needle like teeth as he caught that thought. Oh no, she would not be. She would be floating, with him, and the others. 

 

Annie stopped about a foot away from the opening to the drain, holding out her small glove covered hand for him to take. For a second, the creature contemplated biting that arm off, but… 

 

_ She doesn’t fear me, she doesn’t fear at all. Never been a meat sack like her. _

 

So he laid a white gloved hand into hers, and she pulled. What happened next was something out of a comic book or maybe a Tom and Jerry afternoon special. He seemed to squeeze through the opening, and when he came out he was taller than even her Daddy. Looking up at the tall man, who she now knew was a clown, she wondered exactly how he had gotten in the sewer in the first place. 

 

“The storm blew me away, blew my whole circus away in fact.” He chirped and she looked up at him, a surprised smile crossing her face. He almost wanted to groan, she didn’t even find that a bit odd. 

 

Weird little meat bag. 

 

“I like the circus. My name is Annie.. Wait you knew that, holy cow can you read my mind?” Thoughts of how cool that was and how she wished Beverly could experience this. But then again, she stopped, Beverly was becoming more and more of a stick in the mud. She probably wouldn’t like the clown sewer man. 

 

“I can! Just one of the wonderful magic tricks the circus taught me! My name is Pennywise, yes pennywise. Pennywise the dancing clown.” He moved as if to dance, causing her to laugh just a bit as she looked up at him. Her thoughts were like flies, batting away at his mind until finally he flicked them all away, looking at the small girl. 

 

“Do you know any songs? I like ‘row row your boat’ the best.” Annie asked when Pennywise had just stared at her. He smiled widely, giggling as he nodded. 

 

“I know all the best ones, like Ring around the rosies, and london bridges. OOOH but my favorite is Pop goes the weasel.” Annie wrinkled her nose and laughed, bright and cheerful. 

 

Disgusting. He wanted to make her scream, but he knew from his journey into the small things mind that he could never make her scream the way he wanted. She was… Broken. Deliciously broken in a way he couldn’t fix. He could have killed her, but… 

 

Where would have been the fun in that? 

 

“I know the rosies one! We sang that in school last, and I play skip rope with london bridges. “ He listened, sniffing the air. He was hungry, so hungry and this human would only serve to make him hungrier. No substance with no fear. 

 

“Are you hungry to?” Pennywise turned his eyes to the small girl, unable to help the eyebrow that went up in surprise. He.. Maybe he hadn’t been careful, letting the awful hunger show on his face. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a pack of old gum. 

 

_ Beverly buying it for her, months ago with the little pocket money they got. Telling her not to share it, not like she had friends to.  _

 

“Daddy says if you eat gum then the hunger isn’t to bad. And you look a bit peckish.” He waved her hand away and she shrugged, putting it back into her pocket and patting said pocket. 

 

“It’s getting dark, Beverly would be awful mad if I didn’t make it back before dark.”Annie was already inching away, and Pennywise frowned. He didn’t want the small thing to go, and if that didn’t surprise him, but he was sooooo… 

 

Ravenous.

 

“Can I come and play tomorrow?” She asked, tilting her head in a childlike innocence that he hadn’t seen before. Not recently anyway. 

 

“Of course. Pennywise always loves  **_company._ ** Bring your friends, we will make it a playdate.” He clapped her hands, and watched the small things face fall. Looking at the ground, she kicked some water away from them as she shrugged. “What?” 

 

“I don’t have any friends.” Pennywise wrinkled his nose, looking at the girl before he grabbed onto her mind again. Seconds later he saw she was right. She had no friends, except for beverly and the older girl could barely be counted. 

 

The creature felt rage bubble up as he took in a very specific memory of his, another shocking line of thinking, little meat sack. 

 

_ “Freak!” Another rock smashed into her cheek as she tried to cover her stomach and head with her arms. But there was only so much she could do, the sound of the rocks that missed her hitting the gravel. Where was Beverly?  _

 

_ “Why don’t you go and die Freak?!” Even then, Annie didn’t feel fear. She only felt a little sad, and pain. Ow. It hurt, every rock that landed left a welt. Later when she would go home, she wouldn’t tell anyone about Henry Bowers and his stupid friends.  _

 

_ Instead she would mention a freak rockslide and a rather fun, lie, afternoon. She didn’t need Beverly to worry about her.  _

 

_ “God I bet she doesn’t even have any friends does she?!” Henry would smash his foot into her ribs, sending her into the small creek, wetting her completely as she looked up at the older boys. She would curl up into a ball, as they would continue to throw things and call her awful names.  _

 

Pennywise pulled out of the memory with the stench of piss lingering in his nose. Looking down at her, he gave her a very tight lipped smile before he shook his head. 

 

“Neither does Pennywise. But how about Annie be Pennywises friend? Yes?” Posessiveness surged as she smiled like he had given her gold, her eyes wide and happy and… 

 

The damn turtle would never let him live this down. 


	3. Pennywise and Annie

Being Pennywise’s best friend was taxing. 

 

Annie noticed within days he showed up everywhere, sometimes even in her room as she got ready for bed. Both times it had happened, she became very cross with him and told him it wasn’t polite to barge into a young ladies room when she was getting ready for bed. He did it anyway. 

 

That was another thing the young Marsh girl noticed, which made her roll her eyes, was that he didn’t listen. Well, he did, when it was important like the time when he showed up behind her Daddy when he was very cross with her, he had made funny faces at her and even made a balloon come out of nowhere, all because she had told him she didn’t like her father yelling at her or Beverly. She didn’t fear him, just disliked it. 

 

But when it was something like leaving her alone, then he never listened. 

 

The third thing she noticed, exactly a month into being the best friend of Pennywise the dancing clown was that most people couldn’t see him. Some could, like Mrs. Declan, the old woman who lived three doors down and smelled like cat pee. She had taken one look at Pennywise, paled and slammed her door shut. 

 

Annie wouldn’t know until much later that Mrs. Declan had gone missing, and she wouldn’t put two and two together until years later that her friend had eaten her neighbor. 

 

Pennywise liked it when people could see him, the ones who had a weak mind or maybe just to strong of one. Making the strong ones break, that was fun and they always tasted the best. 

 

Pennywise had noticed somethings about his friend as well during the time they had been friends. For one, she sang all the time, even when he growled at her to shut up. Then she would hum until she eventually was singing again and he had to leave or he would kill his little meat sack. Two was that she always seemed at least somewhat happy to see him, even when she wasn’t. Like when he showed up in her bedroom, as she was slipping her nightgown over her head. She hadn’t startled when she pulled the cloth over her head and was face to face with him, instead she had bopped him on the nose. 

 

Anyone else and he would have bitten off their hand. 

 

See there was something else other than just the fact she couldn’t feel fear that drew him to her, it was the way the turtle handled it all. He expected gloating or chastising, not worry. His enemy had never worried about him before, leaving him with an uncomfortable sinking feeling that he erased by eating one of Annie’s bullies. He had enjoyed that. 

 

_ Do not get close to her. She won’t be around forever. She’s human.  _

 

Fucking turtle. 

 

“Language.” Annie chirped from her place on her bed and his head shot up. They had been sitting in her room like they had most of the day, as she did homework. Boring. But Pennywise had been getting itchier and itchier to eat more and more lately, his own fear muted now by surprise. 

 

Pennywise hadn’t spoke. 

 

“I know you were cursing, you get a little wrinkle here.” She reached out to touch his forehead, and he snapped at her hand. Playfully, he would never actually consume her flesh. 

 

_ Not after he had licked up her blood when she had cut her hand cleaning dishes. Her blood tasted like ash in his mouth and he spent hours puking his guts out, confused why she tasted so fucking bad.  _

 

“Penny. You know you can go? You’re hungry, go eat.” She had long accepted that he didn’t eat human food, and he knew she thought he ate meat, raw meat. She had stumbled upon him eating once, when he hadn’t shown up in a day and she had been worried. The organ he had been chewing on, of one Reginald Huggins, had been beyond recognition so he let her believe he had been eating a cow liver. 

 

“Not hungry, I’m fine.” He pouted, knowing she was right. She always had the uncanny sense of when he was hungry, and once she had given him some left over steak she had nicked before it had been cooked. He had taken it, and let her believe he had eaten it. 

 

He had never been so fucking accommodating for a human. 

 

“Liar Liar pants of fire.” He gave her a flat smile as she taunted him. “Please Penny. I’m only doing stupid homework, and then I have to go to bed. Go eat. “ She gestured to the door with her hand and he stood with a sigh. 

 

“Fiiiine. Pushy pushy human..” He made a dramatic turn, and kept turning until he was facing her again, a wicked grin on his face. Letting a little of the inner beast inside show, she gave her a tooth filled grin, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. “How about I eat you!” 

 

Annie squealed as Pennywise pounced ontop of her, her books and papers scattering around. Her copy of some stupid book about dogs fell to the ground as he dulled his teeth and bit her arm. Not hard enough to break her skin, or to hurt, but enough to make her laugh. 

 

Her laugh filled his head with bells, and for a second he could feed on nothing but her beautiful laugh…. 

 

Pulling his mouth away, he stared at the small hicky he had left on her arm, licking it with the tongue he knew she hated. The slimey tentacle one. 

 

“Ewwie Penny. Bad Clown.” She wiggled, turning in his arms and pouting at him. “ You are awful Pennywise.” 

 

“Wound pennywise with awful words.” He rolled off of her, laughing when she looked for him. But he left, he needed to feed. 

 

((Much Darker scene ahead you have been warned can be skipped to end of chapter))

 

Pennywise was so hungry. His human, meatbag, had been spot on when she had told him he was hungry. His stomach grumbled, aching as he found someone to hunt, someone to fill him. He knew sooner or later he would need to really start the hunt, take enough people to fill him for the next 27 years. It didn’t sound appealing, not when he thought of the little girl who would be a woman when he came around again. 

Could force her to stay in Derry, wait for him.. No, he shook his head, pushing the line of thinking to the back. She had plans, he had seen the board she kept in her closet, of all the places the small fleshy girl want to go to.

 

Growing fucking soft, he was. 

 

“Hay man! I gotta take a piss.” Pennywise, who had been lost in his thoughts till then, looked up at the fleshbag who had stumbled to the edge of the forest. He could smell the alcohol on him, sinking into his clothes. Drunk people always were easier to scare, but they fought back. 

 

It let out a snarl, smiling as he licked his lips thinking about a fight. He loved one. 

 

Slinking forward, he pushed into the drunk man’s mind, finding his fear. It was like childs play, bringing it forward, playing like bait. Shrinking and turning, it found itself in another body, different than his Pennywise get up. This one was slimmer, paler. 

 

Fuck, the human was scared of vampires, of blood drinking, soul stealing, devil worshiping vampires. Had been since he first saw Dracula on the television, almost pissed his pants when he had seen that some people like dressing up as the people of the night. Rolling his eyes, he let himself stay near the shadows of the trees, pursing his lips with his now perfect white teeth. 

 

A small sob worked its way up his throat, catching the drunk man’s attention. 

 

“Who-whos there?” Fear brushed across it’s nose, making him drool. If he had been anything other than a vampire now, it would be slipping down his chin, onto his chest. 

 

“Please help me… i’m.. I don’t know where I am.” The almost childlike voice was easy to mimic, he had heard it so many times when he had hunted. Stepping back, he pressed his body along the tree, breast of this form against rough bark. 

 

“Sh-shit.. Okay.. Okay.. Um.” The idiot fumbled in his pockets, before he pulled out a flashlight. He was still in a work uniform, Derry security for the old mill. It let out another sob, drawing the man’s eyes to the tree where he had hidden. 

 

Pennywise, it, could almost salvate when the fear increased and the man stumbled back. Flashes of what it looked like made its way into his head, the young beautiful woman, lumnious black eyes, and the long blond hair. His skin was almost as white as the pennywise clown makeup. The dress was a long red, ripped in places to show skin, pale beautiful skin. But there was something in it’s eyes, something that made the man prepare to run. 

 

It’s eyes, and the two large fangs it bared when the man started to turn. 

 

Screaming, the man bolted, and It gave chase. Stalking through the forest he threw images of what he would do to the man, into the human’s mind. He could smell the fear, taste it, it was almost like ecstasy.

 

Launching itself as the man tripped, he pinned him, and immediately latched his teeth onto the man’s neck. Blood and fear… As he pulled back, the human was a sobbing mess, snot and blood mixing on his chin, gurgling on his life force. Smiling, it used its hand to end his life, glee on the vampires face. 

 

“Now time to eat.” He tore into the dead body, chewing down pieces of flesh and bone until the sound of twigs breaking made it look up. 

 

And into Beverly Marsh’s frightened eyes. 


End file.
